


Coffee And Bacon

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [65]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kiss prompt #7, kylux? (routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing)





	Coffee And Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Fluff

Kylo lay in bed in a half asleep state, clutching a pillow to his chest, with the blanket tangled somewhere around his legs. He was far too comfortable to open his eyes, or to even think about moving, but the sounds of Hux somewhere nearby as he went through his morning routines just added to Kylo’s comfort.

Soon enough the sound of water in the bathroom would cease, and Hux would walk through their bedroom as he got dressed. Kylo might be convinced to open his eyes a crack to watch that, though he much preferred it when the clothes were coming off. He’d press a kiss to Kylo’s cheek, before heading to the kitchen where the smell of coffee and bacon would soon emanate. It was somewhat dirty tactics on Hux’s part, but it never failed to get him out of bed.

Kylo moaned and he began to squirm in the bed, his mouth watering as he thought of fresh bread rolls filled with crispy bacon and that sweet chilli jelly that Hux picked up for him at the market, that was the whole reason he insisted on getting up before midday at the weekends. Maybe he wouldn’t even need the coffee at this rate, he thought to himself, beginning to stretch-

Kylo yelped as Hux’s hand connected with his backside, and he jumped in the bed, staring up at Hux which rubbing his sore behind.

“What was that for?” he asked, his skin still bearing creases from the pillow.

“I know I always give you a kiss when I leave the bedroom,” Hux replied, laughter in his eyes, “but presenting your cheek for one is a little… cheeky, no?”

Kylo blushed as he realised he’d arched his back as he stretched; giving Hux far too tempted a target to resist. He pouted as the sting faded, crushing his pillow against his chest.

“You’re so mean.”

“The worst,” Hux replied, leaning down to kiss him. “Would coffee and bacon help make it better?”

“Might do?” Kylo said, smiling as Hux stole another kiss.

“Then come and help me, since you’re already awake,” Hux said.

Kylo collapsed back on the bed with a groan.

“The absolute worst.”


End file.
